Early morning
by HeRa2504
Summary: my take on what happened before Jane arrived with the coffee at Lisbon s house in "Nothing but Blue Skies" - just some short and sweet fluff


A/N: My take on what I think happened before Jane arrived with the coffee at Lisbon`s house. It`s short and sweet. Just wrote it down on a whim. Hope you enjoy.

As always, reviews are very welcome.

**Early morning**

„Mmmm."

Teresa Lisbon stirred in her sleep, not quite waking up. Something was disturbing her. She snuggled deeper into the pillows, trying to get back to sleep. Something was brushing her shoulders, warm and wet. She tried to push it away, but it got more insistent. Felt very nice, actually. Giving up on going back to sleep, she focused on the sensation instead. Warm hands stroking her back, her hips, down her legs. Wet lips kissing her shoulder blades, up her neck, nibbling on her ear.

"Jane" she groaned, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Good morning" he whispered into her ear.

"You woke me up."

"Sorry. I tried not to. You`re just too irresistible."

Her eyes still closed, Lisbon smiled into the pillows. Over the past two weeks this had become her favorite part of the day. Waking up to Jane`s gentle caresses and touches, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

When she made the decision to give up on her plans to go to D.C. with Marcus and instead stay in Austin, give into her heart`s desire and try to build a relationship with Jane – she didn`t have any idea what to expect. All she knew was that she believed every single word he`d said – and that her heart craved to be with him. Life without him wasn`t imaginable.

They had stayed a few days back in Florida, spending most of the time in her hotel room, talking about all the misunderstandings and mistakes that had led to her being with another man – although the only one she had ever truly loved was Jane. They spent their first night together after having a wonderful romantic dinner out on the hotel`s terrace. It was beautiful, different than anything she had ever experienced before.

Jane had touched her with so much love, so much gentleness, Lisbon had never felt so cherished in her life. The joining of their bodies felt almost overwhelming, making her cry with all the emotions she had tried to deny over the years, now crashing down on her like a force of nature. She wasn`t the only one crying. They held each other tightly through the night, reassuring each other of the love they felt in their hearts.

After they`d returned to Austin, Jane had helped her settle back into her house again. It was pretty spartan at first, since most of her things had been either stored away or were on the way to D.C. She had asked Marcus to send them back to her. But they didn`t need much anyway in those early days. They were head over heels in love with each other, trying to make up on everything they had missed out over the years.

They hadn`t spent one single night alone since that fateful day in Miami, enjoying each other`s company, happy to be together at last. Neither of them had spent a thought on going back to work, they just lived in the moment, going to bed together every night. A part of Lisbon had feared that things would be a little awkward between them, but truth was it was just the opposite. They were easy and comfortable with each other, their new closeness exciting and satisfying.

Lisbon actually had expected some reservations from Jane, considering that this was his first true relationship since his wife. She wouldn`t have blamed him if he had wanted to take things slowly. But he surprised her. He didn`t hold back anything, showing her how much he wanted her, making her feel loved and desired. The sex was phenomenal, satisfying in a way she had never known before in her life.

Their nights were passionate, filled with all the hunger and love they had held back for so long. It was amazing, more than Lisbon had ever hoped for. But she had come to cherish the mornings, waking up from a deep slumber, feeling Jane enveloping her, safe and warm in his embrace. Lisbon loved the way he touched her – determined, knowing exactly which buttons to push to reduce her to a quivering mass of want – but always tender and loving, making her feel like the most precious thing in the world.

Just like he did now. His hand was resting on her stomach, drawing maddening circles, going deeper and deeper, but not touching where she wanted him most. His hot breath washed over neck, sending goose bumps all over her body. Jane traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, pressing his whole body against her back.

"You`re poking me."

The smile in her voice was obvious. Lisbon tried to turn around to face her boyfriend, but Jane held her in place, rubbing his morning stiffie against her butt. Burying his nose in her hair, he slipped his hand between her legs. The wetness that greeted him made him groan deep in his chest.

"Teresa -"

Jane gently pushed against her shoulder to make her lie on her stomach. He pushed her beautiful hair aside to kiss his way down her back, paying special attention to the sensitive spot right above the cleft of her ass. Lisbon began squirming underneath him, pushing against him. Usually, Jane would love to tease her until she couldn`t stand it any longer, begging him for release. He had discovered that he loved to drive her wild, make her lose all control with him.

But not this morning. Right now he just wanted to show her how much he loved her. He had spent some time watching her in her sleep, so innocent, so beautiful, her face relaxed and peaceful. His angel. His salvation. She had managed to crash down all his carefully build up walls, making him feel love again – and be happy. Truly happy because she loved him. His heart was full of tenderness for the amazing woman in his arms and he wanted to let her know.

Jane sat up and pulled Lisbon gently to her knees. She immediately spread her legs for him, inviting him in. He let his hands slide up and down her back, stroking her lovingly. He guided himself to her opening and carefully slipped inside of her. They both moaned out in pleasure at the sensation. Putting his hands on her hips to steady her, Jane set up a slow and steady rhythm, pulling out almost all the way, then shoving back in as deep as he would go.

Lisbon`s head was lying sideways on the pillows, eyes closed in pure bliss. Her hands were clutching the sheets and she made small satisfied noises every time Jane pushed himself into her. She loved his hands on her body, loved the way he made her feel every time he touched her. Never had she felt such a deep connection to anyone in her life. When she felt his rhythm get faster she pushed up on her arms, meeting his thrusts. She could already feel the orgasm build deep in her guts.

Jane felt that Lisbon was getting close. He slipped his hands to her front, cupping her breasts and carefully pulling her up so her back lay against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his biceps as he teased her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Her head fell back against his neck and he bowed down for a deep kiss.

Lisbon let her hands drop, reaching around Jane`s body to grab his perfect round butt. She squeezed, urging him to go faster. He did and she came apart in his arms, screaming into his mouth, her nails digging into his flesh. Her powerful release triggered his own, and with his arms wrapped tightly around her, Jane buried his face in her neck, coming deep inside her body.

When he was spent, he lowered them down to the mattress, careful not to lose the connection of their bodies. They lay next to each other, holding each other close while waiting for their heartbeats to become normal again. This time, when Lisbon tried to turn around, Jane didn`t stop her. She smiled at him, stroking his face.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Placing a soft kiss on his lips, she whispered "I love to wake up like this."

"I know." He winked at her.

Lisbon snuggled up against him, stroking his back. "But now you owe me some coffee."

The smile on his face was as bright as the sun shining through the windows. Tilting her chin up, he took his time kissing her, then got out of bed and put on his clothes. Leaning back down for another sweet kiss he said "Anything for you, Teresa."


End file.
